1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, an image sensing unit of which is pivotally provided to a main body housing, and a photographing direction acquisition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras which can record image data obtained by photographing on a memory card or the like as digital data have prevailed in place of silver halide cameras that use silver halide films. Not a few models of such digital cameras have an image sensing unit (camera unit) which includes a lens optical system, a CCD as an image sensing element, and the like, and is pivotally provided to the main body housing. With these models, a low-angle photographing operation while confirming the image sensing contents on a liquid crystal monitor provided to the main body housing or a photographing operation of a photographer himself or herself (self portrait) can be relatively easily executed.
Some models of digital cameras can record azimuth information acquired by an azimuth sensor as photographing azimuth information in association with image data obtained by photographing.